10th Thing
by nemuri-panda
Summary: Semua strawberry Eunhyuk habis! Earphone Sungmin hilang! Lalu, siapa yang merusak Hair-dryer Heechul? Kenapa Ponsel Yesung mendadak hilang? astaga! "KYU!" teriak mereka serempak! -dedicated for Sungmin 26th Birthday, KYUMIN, a not so yaoi fict- RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_Taking this opportunity to show_

_my deepest thoughts and feelings_

_for the person I love.._

_today is your day.._

_the day came to see the earth,_

_the day that God had sent you to me.._

_someday, is the day_

_I will celebrate and you to cherish_

_Happy Birthday_

_for you the person I love_

_-Marie Louise-_

_

* * *

_

**Ayako Minatsuki**

proudly present a very special fiction

**10****th**** Thing**

dedicated for Lee Sungmin's 26th Birthday

**Disclaimer:**

Lee Sungmin owned by God and belongs to himself

but I keep trying to steal him *mehrong*

**10****th**** Thing** **© Ayako Minatsuki**

**Warning:**

akan sedikit garing karena saya berusaha membuat lelucon *not my style*, RPF, AU/AT, KyuMin moment, a not so YAOI fict, OOC, bahasa lebih santai, mencampurkan sedikit bahasa korea.

suka ga suka dibaca aja *maksa*

tapi saya ga terima kalau ada yang ngebash

Super Junior!

ngatain fict saya abal, jelek, hina, etc BOLEH banget!

asal jangan karakter yang ada disini

**A/N:**

fict ini menampilkan Lee Sungmin sebagai tokoh utama dan diikuti 9 member lainnya.

without Hankyung *you know what I mean*,

Kangin Oppa *wamil*,

and Kibum Oppa *masih cuti*

joengmal mianhae telat dipublish -,-"

saya liburan & susah online akibat

signal modem yang timbul-tenggelam

baiklah,

hope you enjoy

* * *

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

**10****th**** Thing**

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

* * *

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Seseorang menatap nanar pada Strawberry Cake yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Kue itu terlihat mengenaskan.

"Aku hanya memakannya saja, Hyung. Kenapa kau bereaksi seperti itu, sih?" Yang diteriaki hanya tersenyum-senyum penuh arti. Ia memerhatikan Hyungnya yang tampak sedih gara-gara dia menghabiskan semua Strawberry di atas kue itu. Dalam hati, ia sembunyikan tawanya.

"Tapi.." Lelaki itu menggigit bibirnya. Menahan kesal. "Tapi aku belum memakannya! Bagaimana bisa kau menghabiskan semua buah-buah manis itu?" Ia menuntut. Dia menghempasakan tubuhnya di sofa sebelah anak itu. "Kau jahat Kyu! Pabo!" Jeritnya histeris.

"Sudah, sudah jangan ribut. Cuma kue ini, kan bisa beli lagi." Salah satu antara mereka menengahi perseturuan antara dua orang itu. Ia kembali memainkan ponselnya.

"Sudahlah, hyukkie," suara seseorang berusaha menenangkan.

"Kau tahu kan Donghae-ah, aku bahkan belum menyentuhnya!" Ia merengek lagi. Masih menekuk wajahnya karena tidak rela.

"Mianhae Hyung," yang dipanggil Kyu tadi membungkuk minta maaf. Semua yang ada disitu tahu, si Magnae tidak tulus akan ucapannya.

Eunhyuk kembali tersedu-sedu dipelukan Donghae. "Cup.. Cup.. Nanti kutemani beli cake lagi," kata Donghae sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menatap bosan kedua Hyungnya itu. '_Inikan hari Kamis. Ga usah berlebihan deh_' katanya dalam hati.

"Kau mau kemana?" Lelaki bertubuh subur yang sedari tadi memakan cake na'as itu buka suara. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah temannya yang bangkit berdiri.

"Aku capek." Lelaki itu menoleh sebentar lalu terus melangkah.

Ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Menghela nafas sebentar lalu duduk di pinggir ranjangnya sambil memijat kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Ia lelah. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia bersama sembilan teman-temannya melakukan Gladi Resik untuk acara yang mereka isi besok. "Aku capek," ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Yaa! Kenapa terasa begini capek?" Ia menggerutu. Lalu komat-kamit tanpa suara. Tampaknya ia sedang kesal. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap ranjang yang terlihat empuk itu. Apalagi bed cover pink bermotif labu oranye itu terlihat menggoda. "Aku mau tidur," suaranya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia merebahkan tubuhnya. Menarik selimut yang juga berwarna pink dan memejamkan kelopak matanya.

Entah mimpi atau tidak, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kelopak matanya. Ia mengabaikan itu. Terlalu lelah untuk membuka mata. '_Biar saja_' pikirnya.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

"Kau mau kemana?" Lelaki bertubuh subur yang sedari tadi memakan cake na'as itu buka suara. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah temannya yang bangkit berdiri.

"Aku capek." Lelaki itu menoleh sebentar lalu terus melangkah.

"Dia kenapa?" Satu di antara mereka yang sedang mengelus kucingnya bertanya dengan bingung. Yang lain tampak acuh.

"Dia marah padamu, Kyu," Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengejek. "Kau memang keterlaluan hari ini," lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar. '_Masa sih Sungmin-hyung marah padaku? Memangnya aku salah apa?_' Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. '_Aku tidak menyentuh earphone pinknya saat latihan tadi, tidak juga melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuat dia kesal. Hari ini aku hanya mengerjai Eunhyuk-hyung dengan menghabiskan semua Strawberry yang ada di atas cake. Aku tahu Hyung suka buah itu. Lagipula ini kan hari Kamis, harusnya mereka tahu kalau aku akan berbuat begini. Hmm, jadi apa salahku?_' Ia menatap semua Hyungnya yang terlihat sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Ia bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan menuju arah yang sama seperti lelaki berambut hitam tadi.

Di bukanya perlahan pintu kamar itu agar tidak menimbulkan suara berisik. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya, mengintip. '_Dia tidur rupanya_,' pikirnya dalam hati. Ia tersenyum. Lelaki bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu masuk dengan hati-hati, tidak mau menimbulkan suara, takut Hyungnya terbangun. Diperhatikannya raut wajah Hyungnya yang terlihat pulas. '_Manis sekali_,' pikirnya. Perlahan didekatkannya wajahnya, mencoba mencium kelopak mata lelaki yang tertidur itu.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Minnie-hyung," katanya lembut.

Ia melangkah keluar kamar meninggalkan lelaki bernama Sungmin yang tertidur dan tidak menyadari perlakuannya barusan.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

Kelinci itu membulatkan matanya..

Menatap lelaki yang sedari tadi mengikuti lompatannya..

Jelas, kelinci merah muda itu terganggu..

Ia melirik ke belakang,

Anak itu masih tetap meniru lompatannya..

Kelinci itu kesal..

Merasa dipermainkan, apalagi ia risih melihat tampang anak nakal itu. Bukan karena jelek, tapi..

Anak itu terlalu manis. Kelinci itu merasa tersaingi seolah manusia ini lebih menggemaskan daripada dirinya..

Kelinci itu menggeram, ia memamerkan dua gigi terdepannya..

Tapi anak itu tersenyum padanya, tidak terusik geraman si kelinci.. ***Author**: iyelaaaah, geraman kelinci bisa seseram apa coba? /ditimpuk*

"Ng, jangan lari.." Sungmin meracau dalam tidurnya. Ia bermimpi. Kedua tangannya terlihat menggapai-gapai sesuatu, ia menggerakkan kakinya seolah mengejar sesuatu. Mimpi. Ia bermimpi mengejar seekor kelinci yang berbulu merah muda, warna kesukaannya.

"Ne, Hyung?" Tepat ketika Sungmin mengeluarkan suara, seseorang yang juga ada di kamar itu menjawab dengan bingung. Ia menatap Sungmin yang masih memejamkan matanya. "Kau ngigau, Hyung!" dengusnya. Ia kembali berkutat dengan PSP yang sedari tadi menyuguhkan permainan favoritnya, Starcraft.

"Jangan lari! Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku?" Lagi-lagi Sungmin meracau. Kali ini terdengar agak memilukan. Ia mendesah putus asa.

"Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Berjalan lurus mendekati lelaki itu. "Siapa yang meninggalkanmu?" Ia bertanya sambil membelai sejumput poni Sungmin yang menutupi alisnya. "Kau lagi mimpi apa sih?" gumamnya. Ia memerhatikan Sungmin yang tak jua bangun.

"Aku lelah. Jangan lari lagi. Kemarilah, aku hanya ingin memelukmu," suara Sungmin terlihat makin putus asa.

Kyuhyun tergelak. "Jangan salahkan aku, Hyung," katanya sebentar. Lalu ia tersenyum dengan cara yang aneh. Matanya ikut tersenyum. "Kau yang bilang lho! Aku sih mau-mau saja," lanjutnya. Ia bergerak dengan cepat dan memeluk lelaki yang tertidur itu. Memeluknya bukan menindihnya. ***Author**: ngaaaaaa ;/; sungmin oppa punyaku kyu! jangan peluk sembarangan! /ditampar rame-rame*

"Ng.. Ng.." Lelaki itu gelisah. "Ka..kau berat!" rutuknya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, menahan tawanya. Sungmin yang masih terpejam mengerak-gerakkan jemarinya. Meraba-raba. Mendadak jemarinya berhenti bergerak tepat ketika ia menyentuh sesuatu yang kenyal. *WHU-WHUUT? jangan bilang itu, itunya kyu -_-"*

Ia membelalakkan matanya. Membulat sempurna. Mendadak rasa kantuknya digantikan rasa kaget luar biasa. "K..KYU!" ia menjerit. "Pabo! Apa-apaan kau ini?" ia berteriak marah. Emosi.

"Mianhae Hyung," ujar Kyuhyun. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan bangkit menjauh dari tubuh Sungmin. Masih tertawa-tawa.

"Pabo!" ulangnya geram. "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan? Sial!"

"Hehe, jangan begitu Hyung. Kan kau sendiri tadi yang minta."

"A-apa? Aku memintamu? Kapan Kyu? Jelaskan!" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan membunuh. Ia benar-benar marah. Alisnya hampir menyatu dan matanya menyipit-nyipit sampai bola matanya hampir tertelan. Pemandangan itu membuat tawa Kyuhyun meledak. Alih-alih menjelaskan, ia malah tertawa makin keras.

"Hahahaha.." suaranya terbahak-bahak.

"Sialan kau Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin berteriak lalu cepat melangkah keluar kamar. Tak dipedulikannya rambutnya yang mencuat ke segala arah dan kaosnya yang berantakan.

Kyuhyun yang ditinggalkan masih terus tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau sekarang ia sendirian. Ia terus mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya di kasur. Geli sendiri.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

**Sungmin POV**

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

"Jangan masak ramen lagi, Hyung."

"Jangan berisik! Duduk saja dan makan saja!"

Ku perhatikan mereka berdua yang berdebat. Eunhyuk berusaha menuntut haknya. Ia tidak akan makan kalau Leeteuk Hyung memasak ramen lagi.

"Tapi.. aku sudah makan ramen tadi pagi. Bagaimana mungkin sekarang aku makan ramen lagi?" ia masih mendebat Teuki-hyung.

"Sudahlah," kataku. Heran, kenapa semua orang berniat membuat si Eunhyuk jengkel sih?

"Sungmin-ah, temani Eunhyuk membeli makanan sana," kali ini Teuki-hyung menyerah. Figur kakak yang baik.

"Benarkah Hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk memastikan. Ia yang sedari tadi menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja, bangkit sumringah.

Leeteuk-hyung mengangguk. Ia menyibukkan diri kembali dengan ramennya. Heran, kenapa Teuki-hyung tak pernah bosan makan ramen.

"Ayo Hyung!" Eunhyuk menarik lenganku.

"Tunggu dulu," kataku.

Ia menatapku bingung. "Kenapa Hyung? Kau tidak mau ya?" tanyanya kecewa.

"Bukan pabo! Kau tidak lihat menampilanku ya?" Aku menjelaskan dengan malas. Harusnya ia tahu, aku ini kan baru bangun. Aku bahkan belum mandi.

"Oh," ia mengangguk. Mulutnya membulat.

"Tutup mulutmu, nanti lalat masuk!" Heechul-hyung yang lewat berkata sinis pada Eunhyuk.

"Hehe, mianhae Hyung," ujarnya cengengesan. Kau terlihat konyol, Eunhyuk-ah. Aku berjalan menuju kamarku sambil bersenandung pelan. Ng, aku tidak mau masuk, pikirku. Si pabo itu pasti masih di dalam. Aku malas, ah. Aku membatalkan niatku masuk kamar. Tapi kalau begitu bagaimana aku akan mandi? Aku menatap daun pintu dihadapanku sambil berpikir. Kenapa aku harus sekamar dengannya? Donghae jauh lebih baik meski ia cerewet soal barang-barang pinkku.

"Kau sedang apa Hyung?"

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah suara itu. Ah, Ryeowook! "Aku pinjam kamar mandimu," kataku sedikit memaksa.

"E-eh? Kamar mandimu kenapa?" Ia bertanya bingung.

"Jangan banyak tanya Wookie-ah. Aku buru-buru."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ryeowook aku menuju kamarnya, langsung nyelonong masuk. Yesung-hyung tidak ada. "Baiklah Minnie-ah," suaraku pada diri sendiri.

"Hyung?"

"Ne?" kataku. Aku menatap Wookie yang kini ada di depanku. "Kau keberatan ya?" tanyaku. Aku mencoba menampilkan wajah memelas. Aku yakin wajahku meyakinkan, akhir-akhir ini aku kan syuting sebuah drama. Akting seperti ini sudah kupelajari dengan mantap.

Ryeowook menatap iba padaku. "Bukan begitu Hyung," ia mendesah. "Hanya saja aku takut Yesung-hyung marah," sambungnya. Aku memutar bola mataku. Mau mandi saja kenapa harus repot sih?

"Araseo.. Araseo.." kataku akhirnya. Aku berjalan keluar. Hmm, kalau Yesung-hyung marah aku juga malas. Tidak jadi numpang mandi disana, deh. Tapi kalau ke kamar? Aku mengingat kejadian tadi lalu menggeleng kuat. Tidak.. tidak.. Lee Sungmin! Jangan masuk kesana. Aku berjalan menuju dapur, kembali.

"Ya Hyung! Kenapa kau masih terlihat kusut?" Eunhyuk langsung menyerangku. "Kau mau membuatku mati kelaparan ya?" Ia mendengus lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ara Hyukjae!" seruku agak keras. Aku bukannya mau berlama-lama. Aku juga mau mandi tahu! Eh? Kenapa aku tidak mandi di kamarnya saja, sih? Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hyukkie-ah," panggilku. Ia cuma menatapku tanpa menjawab.

"Aku mandi di kamarmu," kataku akhirnya.

"Lho memangnya kenapa Sungmin-ah?" Leeteuk-hyung yang sedari tadi sibuk meniup-niup ramennya bertanya bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok," jawabku.

"Ne. Ayo, Hyung!" Eunhyuk menggiringku menuju kamarnya dengan tidak sabar. Ia menarik-narikku. Aku diam saja.

"Cepat Hyung. Aku sudah sangat lapar," ia mendorongku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Aku menanggalkan seluruh pakaian dan membasuh tubuhku dengan air hangat. Segarnya.

"Hyung?"

Eunhyuk memanggil ditengah ritual mandiku. "Ne?" tanyaku. Ku hentikan aktivitas mandiku.

"Kau bawa baju ganti?" Pertanyaannya membuatku sadar. Benar. Aku lupa mengambil bajuku di kamar. Aishh, ottoke?

"Aigoo.." suaraku. "Aku lupa Hyukkie-ah, pinjam bajumu!" seruku dari dalam.

"Araseo," Eunhyuk menjawabku.

Kupercepat mandiku, sedikit tergesa-gesa. Kulilitkan handukku di pinggang lalu melenggang keluar. Mataku tertumbuk pada baju dan celana jeans yang ada di atas kasur. Yah, baju itu berwarna hitam. Aku menatap kemeja itu kecewa. Aku mau baju pinkku.

"Cepatlah Hyung!" Kedengar teriakan Eunhyuk dari luar kamar. Kuabaikan. Enak saja dia memerintah Hyungnya.

Tanpa babibu lagi, kukenakan baju pinjaman itu. Kami semua memang cukup sering pinjam-meminjam baju. Bahkan baju Siwon pernah dipinjam Manager-hyung. Aku tertawa mengingat fakta itu. Semuanya. Eh, tidak semua sih. Kecuali Heechul-hyung. Bajunya jarang dan bahkan mungkin tidak pernah dipinjam, mengingat modelnya yang agak-agak.

"Hyung!" Eunhyuk kembali berteriak tidak sabar.

"I'm comin Monkey-ah!"

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

"Gawat Hyung!"

Aku memandang Eunhyuk jengah. Apalagi sekarang?

"Uangku hilang," desahnya.

"Mwo?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa begini. Lihat!" Ia menyodorkan dompetnya padaku. Kosong. Tidak ada selembar uang pun disana.

"Pabo Eunhyuk!" seruku. Bagaimana kami harus membayar makanan yang baru saja kami habiskan? Aku dan Eunhyuk saling bertatapan. Akan sangat memalukan apabila dua Super Junior kabur dari restoran karena tidak sanggup membayar makanan. Aishh, aku sial.

"Pakai uangmu dulu Hyung," sarannya. Aku menepuk dahiku. Kenapa harus repot? Aku juga punya uang, pikirku. Aku merogoh saku celanaku.

"Eunhyuk-ah," desahku. "Aku tidak bawa dompet. Aku hanya membawa diriku ini," kataku. Aku lemas. Ottoke? "Telepon Teuki-hyung saja," suruhku.

Eunhyuk menurut. Ia memencet ponselnya lalu menempelkannya di telinga.

"Teuki-hyung!" jeritnya langsung. "Ia. Begini Hyung," ia menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang keadaan kami berdua. Untung sistem restoran ini makan dulu baru bayar. Bagaimana kalau bayar dulu baru makan? Cih! Seluruh media cetak akan terisi berita tentang kami berdua yang tidak punya uang, bahkan untuk membeli sesuap nasi. Tak lama menunggu Eunhyuk melihat tanda kehadiran mobil Teuki-hyung.

"Itu mobil Teuki-hyung!" jeritnya.

Aku hanya diam tanpa memperhatikan apa yang ditunjukkan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Araseo," jawabku malas.

"Lho?" tiba-tiba ia terdengar kaget. Aku tidak memeperhatikan. Biar saja. Dia kan memang suka berlebihan menanggapi sesuatu.

"Sudah ku bayar hyung."

Eeh? Kenapa suara Teuki-hyung mirip suara, errr?

Ku balikkan tubuhku hendak melihat siapa sebenarnya yang ada di belakangku. Kyuhyun-ah?

"K-kau?" tanya Eunhyuk menyuarakan pikiranku. "Kenapa kau yang datang?"

Aku cuma menatap sekilas lalu mengabaikan mereka. Jujur saja aku kesal pada Kyuhyun. Aku benci cara dia tersenyum saat ini. Angkuh. Dan agak menyeramkan. Seolah dia dikaruniai senyuman setan. Ia bahkan memerhatikanku begitu rinci saat aku bangkit dari kursiku. Ia menatap puncak kepalaku lalu terus menyusuri sampai ujung sepatuku. Aku benar-benar merasa risih sekarang. Apasih maumu Kyu?

"Ayo kita pulang," suaraku dingin.

Aku berjalan lebih dahulu menuju mobil yang kuparkirkan. Kutinggalkan dua dongsaengku itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang kuhidupkan mesin mobilku lalu dengan kecepatan yang agak ngebut aku melajukannya. Biar saja mereka berdua, pikirku. Sebenarnya aku malas bertemu Kyuhyun saat ini. Bukan apa-apa, dia itu sudah keterlaluan. Siang ini dia sengaja menghabiskan semua Strawberry yang ada di atas cake yang kubeli! Benar. Cake itu punyaku. Aku sengaja membeli cake itu untuk kunikmati saat mendengarkan aransemen lagu yang sudah selesai kutulis. Aku memang berjanji akan membaginya dengan Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Shindong-hyung. Tapi si pabo-kyu sudah menghabiskan semua hiasan cake itu. Sialan! Dia sengaja! Aku tahu itu.

Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah ketika diam-diam memelukku saat aku tidur. Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat? Mereka pasti menyangka kami gay. Dan aku bukan gay. Titik.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

"Dia belum kembali ya?"

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara di dalam dorm ketika aku masuk.

"Aku pulang.." suaraku berat. Lelah. Aku berkeliling tanpa tujuan sedari tadi. Aku membuang waktu tiga jam.

"Minnie-ah?"

"Ne, hyung," jawanbku. Ku hempaskan tubuhku di atas sofa. Hanya ada Leeteuk-hyung, Yesung-hyung dan Siwon di ruang tamu. Mereka sedang menonton film.

"Dari mana saja kau?" todong Teuki-hyung padaku. Wajahnya agak cemas.

"Jalan-jalan," jawabku singkat.

"Sudah makan malam?" Kali ini Siwon yang bertanya.

"Sudah," jawabku bohong.

"Kau pucat Minnie-ah! Sakit ya? Anemiamu kumat?" Yesung-hyung bertanya panik lalu mendekatiku. Disentuhnya dahiku dengan punggung telapak tangannya. "Tidak panas," gumamnya bingung.

"Ya iyalah, aku kan ga sakit," kataku malas. Kerenggangkan kedua lenganku.

"Tanganmu Minnie-ah" suara Yesung-hyung protes ketika tanpa sengaja tanganku menutupi wajahnya.

"Mianhae Hyung, hihi." Aku cikikikan.

"HUAA!"

Mendadak kami berempat mendengar teriakan Donghae.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yesung-hyung panik. Dia selalu panik ya? Berlebihan.

Mereka bertiga bergegas menuju kamar Donghae, aku masih saja selonjoran di atas sofa. Rasanya tubuhku malas bergerak. Kupejamkan mataku. Lelah. Lelah. Lelah. Hanya ada kata 'lelah' dalam otakku. "Hoaam," desahku menguap.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

Aku melihat kelinci-kelinci merah muda itu lagi!

Mereka ada 13 ekor dan sedang bermain-main di padang rumput. Kontras dengan bulu mereka karena rumput itu berwarna sangat hijau. Akan sangat menyenangkan apabila bisa bermain dengan mereka.

"Kelinci!" teriakku.

Mereka terlihat kaget lalu berlari melompat-lompat.

"Jangan lari!" Tapi mereka mengacuhkanku. Kenapa sih setiap kupanggil mereka selalu lari?  
"Aishh, jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku kan hanya ingin memelukmu," suaraku terengah-engah. Aku berlari mengejar mereka. Tidak! Jangan kesana, ada jurang! Aku berusaha memperingatkan kelinci-kelinci itu tapi entah mengapa suaraku tidak keluar. Kyaaaaa..

Jdug!

"Aw!" jeritku. Rasanya tubuhku remuk. Apa aku sudah mati? Lalu bagaimana nasib kelinci lucu itu?

"Gwaenchanayo, Hyung?"

Aku merasa tubuhku berguncang. Kugerakkan bola mataku, perlahan membukanya. Wajah seseorang langsung memenuhi tatapanku.

"K-kyu?" panggilku ragu.

"Ne, Hyung!" balasnya. Ia membantuku bangkit. "Gwaenchanayo? Kau jatuh dari tempat tidurmu," jelasnya.

"Eh-ing, gwaenchana," kataku masih pusing. Jadi aku bermimpi ya. Kelinci merah muda itu tidak benar-benar ada. Sayang sekali..

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Jauhkan tanganmu!" seruku ketus. "Itu tidak sopan."

Kyu menatapku kaget. "Ne, Hyung. Mianhae," suaranya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Hyung? Ini kan kamar kita," ucap Kyu bingung. Ia menggaruk kepalanya.

Kamar kita? Ew, kenapa terdengar menjijikkan ya?

"Lho? Kenapa aku bisa disini?"

"Kau tertidur di sofa semalam, lalu aku membantu memapahmu ke kamar."  
Memapahku? Semalam. Ohh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Donghae?" tanyaku sinis.

Kyuhyun gelagapan. "Aniyo, aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"Kau bohong Kyu!" Aku cemberut. Kyuhyun-ah, kau mungkin bisa membohongi siapapun, tapi tidak aku. Aku tahu kau!

"Beneran Hyung!" Ia membentuk telunjuk dan jari tengahnya menjadi huruf 'V'.

"Kyu!" teriakku tertahan. Saat ini aku tidak tahu sudah jam berapa, jadi aku takut membangunkan anggota yang lain.

"Ne, Hyung. Baiklah, aku hanya mematikan lampu saat Donghae-hyung ada di kamar mandi. Aku memainkan lampu dan mengeluarkan suara-suara seram. Dia pikir ada hantu, dan aku tertawa pelan. Kukira dia akan sadar sedang kukerjai tapi dia malah semakin ketakutan. Aku hanya bercanda kok," jelasnya. Dia tidak seperti mengaku salah, ia malah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau jahat Kyu!" balasku. Aku bangkit menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkannya.

"Mian Hyung," suaranya.

Aku hanya melambai-lambaikan tanganku malas tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun. Aku mandi. Ternyata saat ini sudah pukul lima pagi. Aku masih harus bersiap-siap untuk konser kali ini. Akan sangat melelahkan tapi aku juga senang karena sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu fansku, E.L.F. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

"Kau terlihat tambah manis dan imut-imut Hyung!"

Kutatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menggodaku. Ia benar-benar pengganggu.

"Diamlah, pabo!"

Aku berjalan menuju meja riasku, lalu meraup ponsel dan earphoneku yang berwarna merah muda.

"Beneran lho Hyung. Setelah kau selesai mandi kau terlihat semakin manis," suaranya.

Aku tak menghiraukannya.

"Kalian sudah siap?" suara Ryeowook terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Ne!" seru Kyuhyun membalas pertanyaan Wookie.

Aku membuka pintu dan tubuh Ryeowook terlihat jelas sekarang. "Ayo," suaraku.

Kami segera menuju tempat konser kami di studio SBS TV. Malam ini kami akan mengisi acara penutupan tahun baru. Jadi, pagi ini kami akan melakukan Gladi Resik terakhir kali.

"Annyeong, Sungmin-hyung.." seseorang menyapaku.

"Annyeong, Minho-ah," balasku. Ia adalah member dari SHINee yang juga akan mengisi acara hari ini.

"Kenapa kau sendiri, Hyung?" tanyanya.

"Hmm, mereka meninggalkanku," balasku asal.

"Haha, kau ini," tawanya. "Baiklah, aku duluan Hyung," suaranya. Ia membungkuk sebentar lalu berlalu.

Donghae sedang mengajarkan Kyuhyun _break dance_ saat aku masuk ke dalam ruang latihan. Si Magnae itu meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya seolah ia sudah ahli. Ah, dia memang terlihat lebih baik. Bahkan ia sudah lebih baik daripada aku. Aku kesal! Aku berdiri di sudut ruangan. Perlahan melatih dance 'No Other' kami. Ini gampang, pikirku. Aku menghiraukan saat Leeteuk-hyung memanggilku untuk makan. "Fokuslah Sungmin," kataku pada diri sendiri.

"Hyung!" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memelukku dari belakang. Otomatis aku berhenti bergerak.

"Lepaskan Kyu!" jeritku marah.

"Makan dulu Hyung, ada biskuit tuh," katanya. Ia sudah melepas pelukannya.

"Aku tidak suka," balasku.

"Oh, araseo," desahnya lalu meninggalkanku.

Aku melanjutkan danceku tapi rasanya tidak seperti tadi. Hambar. Kulirik ke arah teman-temanku yang sedang tertawa-tawa karena lawakan Kyu. Aigoo mereka itu. Bukannya latihan malah santai-santai. Aku melanjutkan latihanku. Sudah lebih baik saat ini.

"Minnie-ah, makanlah dulu. Aku baru membuat ramen."  
Leeteuk-hyung memanggilku. Ia duduk bersama Heechul-hyung dan Shindong-hyung.

Aku menghampiri mereka lalu mengambil mangkuk yang disodorkan Heechul-hyung.

"Ramen ini enak Hyung!" Heechul-hyung bersuara senang.

"Tentu, ramen buatanku selalu enak," balas Teuki-hyung percaya diri.

"Nyam.. nyam.." Kami bertiga menatap Shindong yang makan dengan lahap. Lalu serempak menggeleng.

"Dia serius sekali," kata Heechul-hyung sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan matanya.

"Tumben banget deh," Shindong-hyung menimpali.

Aku memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sibuk melatih dancenya. Dia bahkan tidak mengeluarkan lelucon bodohnya saat ini.

"Kau lihat earphoneku Hae?" aku bertanya panik.

Kemana perginya benda itu?

"Aniyo," jawabnya. "Sudah cari di mobil Hyung?" usulnya.

Aku berlari cepat ke arah parkiran lalu cepat-cepat membuka van kami. Ku cari ke semua sudut-sudut lalu mengobrak-abrik dashboard mobil. Nihil. Aku yakin tadi membawa earphone itu.

"Sedang apa Hyung?" Seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh.

"Kyu?" Kulirik telinganya yang tertutupi benda pink. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun punya earphone pink?  
"Hyung?"

"KYU! kembalikan earphoneku!" jeritku kesal. Kutarik paksa earphone itu.

"Sakit Hyung," suaranya.

"Biar saja! Biar telingamu berdarah sekalian!" suaraku marah lalu meninggalkannya sendiri.

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

continued to 2nd chapter :D

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo


	2. Chapter 2

"Kamsahamnida! Happy New Year!"

Kami menunduk ke arah jutaan penonton yang datang. Konser kami berjalan dengan sukses. Kami lalu berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

"Hyung, kau masih marah?"

"Ryeowook-ah?" tanyaku.

"Kau sedang marah ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak," kataku.

"Kau tidak banyak senyum tadi," katanya.

Aku berpikir sebentar lalu tersenyum simpul. "Aku tidak apa-apa Wookie-ah," suaraku lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya sebentar.

"Ayo kita pulang! Kalian berdua cepatlah!"

Yesung-hyung muncul memanggil aku dan Ryeowook yang sedang mengobrol di ruang ganti. Hanya tinggal kami berdua.

"Ayo Hyung," ajaknya.

**"Argo isseo geu modeun iyuneun bunmyeonghi**

**nega isseo ju-eotdaneun geot geu,**

**geot ttak hana ppun**  
**Eonjena gamsahae naega mankeum**

**geuri jalhal su iggenni yeah"**

Aku masuk ke kamar tepat ketika kudengar Kyuhyun sedang bernyanyi di dalam kamar mandi. Ia menyenandungkan lagu kami, lagu yang baru saja kami bawakan di konser tadi. No Other. Dan ia menyanyikan bagianku. Suaramu bagus Kyu, suaraku dalam hati. Aku iri. Ia bahkan terdengar lebih baik daripada aku. Tanpa sadar aku terkikik. Suaramu benar-benar indah Kyu.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?"

Aku tersentak kaget.

"Hati-hati Hyung. Bisa saja kau kehilangan kewarasanmu lho, ckck," sindirnya. Kau memang iblis Kyuhyun!

Aku hanya diam, malas menanggapi.

"Hyung?" panggilnya setelah kami lama terdiam. Aku sedang duduk menghadap jendela saat ini. Melamun.

"Lihat aku Hyung," perintahnya. Aku menoleh malas.

"OMO!" jeritku.

"Cantik tidak?" tanyanya tersenyum genit. Kurasakan wajahku memanas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyuhyun-ah?" tanyaku masih merona.

"Hanya mencoba wig," balasnya acuh. Ia melepaskan wig yang sedari tadi dipakainya. Wig panjang yang pernah ia pakai saat Super Show dulu. Untung ia tidak menari-nari juga dengan wig itu. Kau gila.

Aku terkekeh mengingat saat itu. Kami mengcover lagu Gee dari SNSD, girlband yang bernaung di bawah label yang sama dengan Super Junior, bandku.

"Hore!" Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan.

"Apa?" tuntutku. Aku berhenti tertawa.

"Kau tertawa Hyung," jawabnya lalu menunjuk hidungku dengan telunjuknya. "Aku berhasil," lanjutnya.

Aku yang malu lalu bangkit menjauhinya. Kurebahkan tubuhku menghadap tembok, membelakangi Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa-tawa. Ia menertawaiku.

"Pabo! Sial!"

Aku mendengar Kyuhyun mengumpat-umpat dari balik punggungku. Tampaknya malam ini ia belum puas mengusikku. Pagi, siang, sore bahkan sekarang malam pun sepertinya ia berniat kembali menggangguku. Ia berisik sekali sih? Aku tidak bisa tidur.

"Siaaaaaaaal!" Kali ini jeritan itu terdengar semakin keras. Ia pasti sedang main game bodohnya itu. Dan dia kalah. Kenapa sih dia tidak berhenti saja kalau memang sudah kalah?

"Jangan memaksakan diri Kyu," kataku.

"Eh? Kau belum tidur Hyung?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau kau berisik Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Hehe, mianhae Hyung. Aku akan keluar," katanya.

Aku mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup kembali. Berarti dia benar-benar sudah keluar dari kamar. Kupejamkan kembali kedua bola mataku. Tapi aku malah tidak bisa tidur. Sudah tidak ada suara-suara lagi, bisa dibilang suasana kali ini sudah sangat tenang. Aishh, aku tidak bisa tidur, keluhku. Kugulingkan tubuhku, telentang menghadap langit-langit kamar.

Aku sendiri.

Fakta itu mengusikku. Aku sendiri sekarang. Aku malah tidak bisa tidur gara-gara itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku tidak bisa tidur kalau kau tidak disini" desahku. "Omo, apa yang kukatakan ini?" tanyaku bodoh pada diri sendiri. Kepejamkan sekali lagi mataku. Tenang.

Haah, menyenangkan.

Aku melihat sekelompok kelinci itu lagi. Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa melihat mereka lagi. Huaa, ini ketiga kalinya. "Kau daebak, Lee Sungmin!" pujiku angkuh pada diri sendiri.

Aku melangkah pelan ke arah mereka. Kali ini kalian tidak boleh lari. "Hap!" Aku berhasil memeluk satu kelinci pink itu. Ia tersenyum padaku. "Aigoo, kau benar-benar empuk! Kau juga manis," suaraku. Aku tersenyum.

"Dia meracau."

Eh?

Kenapa aku mendengar suara Heechul-hyung? Aku menoleh ke sana kemari, mencari-cari sosok kakakku yang berkulit indah itu. Tidak ada.

"Kurasa ia mimpi."

Lho?

Kali ini suara Siwon.

Dimana mereka sebenarnya?

"Lihat tuh, matanya bergerak-gerak."

Yesung-hyung?

"Berat."

Eunhyuk-ah?

Tanpa sadar aku terjatuh dan kelinci itu terlepas dari pelukanku.

"Jangan lari!" jeritku. Aku kaget melihat seluruh teman-temanku yang menatapku penasaran. Mereka mengelilingiku.

"Ka-kalian?"

"Kau kenapa Hyung? Sedari tadi teriak-teriak melulu," tanya Donghae. Ia bangkit berdiri. Delapan temanku yang lain masih membungkuk menatap ingin tahu kepadaku.

"Aneh," desah Heechul-hyung. Ia melangkah keluar disusul oleh yang lainnya. Saat ini aku sendiri lagi. Apa-apaan mereka itu? Aku melongo menatap kepergian mereka. Kupijat lembut pelipisku yang berdenyut. Aku haus. Kulangkahkan kaki menuju pintu dan membukanya dengan susah payah.

DAR!  
DAR!

Preeett!

Kutatap semua teman-temanku yang berdiri didepanku. Eunhyuk meniup-niup terompet dan Yesung-hyung memegang balon-balon berwarna pink. Semua ada dihadapanku. Belum sempat aku menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, Kyuhyun muncul ditengah-tengah mereka. Tepat dihadapanku.

"Saengil Chukkahamnida Sungminnie-hyung," suaranya lembut. Ia tersenyum. Leeteuk-hyung menyodorkan sebuah arloji pink padaku. Kutatapi arloji itu lalu membelalakkan mata.

"Omo, ini tepat jam dua belas," kataku.

Semua mengangguk lalu serempak bertepuk tangan.

"Saengil Chukkahamnida.. Saengil Chukkahamnida.. Sarangneun uri Sungmin, saengil chukkahamnida.." senandung mereka serempak.

"Gomawo," suaraku penuh haru.

"Buatlah permohonan Hyung, lalu tiup lilinnya," Kyuhyun menyuruhku sambil menyodorkan cake strawberry. Cake ini?

Aku memjamkan mata lalu meniup lilin berangka 2 dan 6 itu. "Gomawo," ulangku.

"Ne, cheonmaneyo," balas mereka.

"Mianhae Hyung, aku sudah membuatmu kesal kemarin, aku merusak kuemu. Jadi aku membeli kue yang sama dan menambahkan dua puluh enam strawberry. Aku juga mengerjaimu semalam, mianhae sudah mengganggumu," jelas Kyuhyun. Aku mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Tidak apa Kyuhyunnie," jawabku. Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, ini," Leeteuk-hyung yang pertama memberiku kado lalu memelukku. Setelah itu semua member melakukan hal yang sama.

"Semoga kau panjang umur Minnie-ah." Donghae menepuk-nepuk pundakku.

"Semua ini ide Kyu," bisik Ryeowook saat memelukku. Aku melotot.

Setelah semua memberiku kado yang semuanya dibungkus dengan pita pink, mereka meninggalkanku berdua Kyuhyun. Ia masih memegang cake itu.

"Ayo masuk," ajaknya. Aku mengekor dibelakang Kyuhyun. "Sini hyung," panggilnya, ia menepuk kasur disebelahnya, bermaksud menyuruhku duduk.

"Ah, ne~" jawabku singkat. Aku duduk disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae Hyung," ucapnya pelan. "Beberapa hari ini aku mengecewakanmu. Aku tahu kau ga suka kalau aku ngusilin Hyungdeul. Aku tahu kau kesal melihat sikap usilku. Mianhae, aku menyentuh earphone pinkmu sembarangan. Aku hanya ingin mencari perhatianmu Hyung, kau selalu ketus padaku, kau bahkan marah saat aku memelukmu. Mian.." jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Ia menunduk sedih.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku.." suaraku. Lidahku kelu. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau evil magnae ini akan mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini. "Kyu, aku ga marah kok. Ga apa. Aku ga kesal padamu," ujarku lembut. Dipeluknya tubuhku erat. "Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku. Kurasakan pipiku yang memerah.

"Gomawo Minnie-hyung" bisiknya ditelingaku. Aku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya menyapu tengkuk leherku.

"Kyuhyunnie," panggilku. Ia mendekapku semakin erat.

"Saengil Chukkahamnida, chagiya.."

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

Keesokan paginya..

"Hiaa! Apa-apaan ini Eunhyuk-ah?"

Aku tersentak mendengar jeritan Donghae. Aku sedang merapikan kandang kelinci-kelinci baruku, hadiah dari Kyuhyun. Ia memberiku sepasang kelinci berbulu merah muda, persis seperti yang kuimpikan. Betapa manisnya kau, Kyu.

"Tidak! Hair dryerku rusak!"

Ketika aku hendak melihat Donghae, aku mendengar jeritan Heechul-hyung. Ada apa dengan mereka?

"Minnie-ah, kau lihat ponselku?" tanya Yesung-hyung panik sambil meremas ujung kaosnya.

"Tidak," jawabku. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi ia langsung melangkah cepat-cepat. Aku yang ditinggal hanya melongo.

"Shindong-hyung! Kau yang menghabiskan cokelat di kulkas ya?" Aku mendengar suara protes dari Ryeowook. Mendadak kepalaku pusing. Semua sial hari ini. Tanggal 1 Januari 2011. Awal tahun baru. Hari ulang tahunku. Kenapa?

Aku melangkah masuk kamar sambil memegangi kepalaku. Aku bahkan meninggalkan kelinci baruku di ruang tamu.

"Omoo! Kyu!" jeritku. Kulihat ia berusaha memasukkan ponsel berwarna putih kedalam laci. Itu ponsel Yesung-hyung yang hilang.

"KYU!" jeritku geram siap mengomeli Magnae ini. Dia belum bertobat rupanya.

"Mian Hyung, kali ini sajaaa," pintanya manja. Ia nyengir lalu berlari keluar kamar.

"Hihih, kau memang evil Kyu," tawaku. Aku tersenyum. Gomawo Kyuhunnie.. kau membuat hari ini menjadi special. Gomawo..

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

**Kyuhyun was the member who'd tease everyone and got away with it. He'd made it routinely.**

**Monday, Leeteuk and Kangin.**

**Tuesday, Heechul, Hangeng, Kibum and Siwon. Wednesday, Yesung and Ryeowook.**

**Thursday, Eunhyuk and Donghae.**

**Friday, Sungmin, **only Sungmin.

**Saturday, **most of them except for** Sungmin.**

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

* * *

Aku mengambil scarik kertas, lalu mulai menulis. Ini akan jadi hadiah tahun baru dariku untukmu Kyu, karena kau dongsaeng favoritku.

"10 Things I Hate About Kyuhyun"

**1. I hate the way you tease me..**

**2. I hate the way you're my roommate..**

**3. I hate the way you stare and smile..**

**4. I hate the way you dance..**

**5. I hate the way you touch my things, especially the pink ones..**

**6. I hate it when I'm alone and you're not there..**

**7. I hate the way you make me smile..**

**8. I hate the way you lose at Starcraft..**

**9. I hate it when you sing..**

Aku menghentikan goresan penaku. Berpikir sambil tersenyum. Setelah menemukan kalimat akhir yang tepat, aku melanjutkannya. Kali ini aku benar-benar bahagia.

**10. I hate the way, I don't hate you.**

**Not even close,**

**not even a little bit,**

**not even at all..**

"Saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun," desahku pelan.

"Nado Hyung!"

Aku menoleh kaget. K-kyu? Ia tersenyum menggoda. Kau takkan bisa kabur Lee Sungmin. Jadi nikmatilah. Fighting~! Aku menelan ludah melihat Kyuhyun yang mendekatiku. Hari ini akan jadi hari yang panjang. Aku tersenyum balas menggoda Kyuhyun. Wajahnya merah. YA! Kami berdua cekikikan.

* * *

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

FIN

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

* * *

**Cuap Cuap Author**

anyyeong readersdeul :D

ayako masih baru difandom ini,

mohon bantuannya *bungkuk 90 derajat*

fanfict ini abal ya?

panjang banget pula, mian kalo bosan.

sudah hampir 5000 words -_-"

ga tau kenapa aya ga bisa berhenti ngetik,

rasanya juga masih kurang.

mungkin karena ini ngebahas Suju-deul yah,

aya kan cinta banget sama mereka, hihi.

special for my pinky-danhobak

Lee Sungmin

the sweetiest pink rabbit in the world,

my yeobo

Lee Sungmin

#HappyBirthdaySungmin

Saranghae~~

buat readers, bersediakah member aya hadiah tahun baru berupa review?

gomawo..

cup basah,

xoxo

* * *

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo

**2011, January 5th**

oOoOOoOOOoOOoOo 


End file.
